


Kiss Me Slowly

by kerralee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerralee/pseuds/kerralee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac lives for these moments. The ones where Derek forgets about everything outside the comfort of their bodies pressing together and their lips sliding against each others' in a dance that could change at any second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Slowly

Isaac lives for these moments. The ones where Derek forgets about everything outside the comfort of their bodies pressing together and their lips sliding against each others' in a dance that could change at any second.

They are far and few between. Now more than ever. It's been almost a month since Derek's even kissed him. Almost an entire thirty one days of no physical contact. The sad thing is Isaac understands. It would be better if he didn't, at least he would have a real reason to resent Derek, but he does and that makes it all the more painful and him entirely more pathetic.

Derek isn't gay. Has made it clear from the day this thing started. Sometimes Isaac believes it when all there is is a quick screw in the bathroom when the apartment is empty but during these moments, when there's the faintest hint of a smile on Derek's face and his hands drag back and forth along his ribs, every drop of doubt vanishes from his mind that Derek doesn't feel something for him.

           "You're thinking too hard," Derek mumbles into Isaac's mouth, exasperation filling his voice. He brings his hand to Isaac's hair and tugs on one of the curls to watch it spring back into place, still highly amused with the way they curl into perfect little ringlets.

Isaac ignores the urge to swat Derek's hand away from his hair, instead leaning up to press a lingering kiss to the corner of his mouth and tightens his arms around Derek's neck. He turns his head slightly and rubs his cheek against Derek's before pressing his lips to the corner of his jaw.

It's not so much Isaac placing butterfly kisses along his jaw so much as knowing he has Isaac's attention back that draws a contented sigh from Derek's lips. Dropping his hand from Isaac's hair he uses it to push the younger wolf back down onto the bed and shifts so he's laying fully over him. It's a way of making sure nothing or no one but him gets to see Isaac when he's like this.

The way Isaac is so pliant for him terrifies him sometimes. He only has to touch once and Isaac bends to him. He takes everything Derek gives and reflects it back at him with so much affection that shouldn't be possible. Especially not from someone like Isaac.

Derek leans down and kisses him slowly, a sudden warm rush of affection swelling in his chest. He swipes his tongue along Isaac's bottom lip and smiles slightly when his mouth opens instantly. The feeling of Isaac's tongue sliding against his own elicits a quiet growl from the back of his throat.

Isaac pulls away with a breathy moan; his hips jerking up against Derek's. A scarlet flush creeps onto his cheeks and causes him to turn away. They've been doing this for almost five months and Derek growling in that way that sounds so possessive and dominant to his ears still causes his body to react the same way. Like he wants it. Needs it. And there is probably more truth in that than either of them would like to admit.

Derek exhales heavily and drops his face into Isaac's neck. He rubs his nose against the spot just beneath Isaac's jaw that causes him to shiver and presses soft open-mouthed kisses against his throbbing pulse.

          "It's okay," he murmurs between kisses and lifts his hand back to Isaac's hair. He runs his fingers through Isaac's curls slowly, tugging at them with every few strokes.

  
Sliding his hand down Derek plays with the hem of Isaac's shirt, fingers brushing against warm skin. He can feel as much as hear Isaac's sharp intake of breath and smirks against his neck before slipping his hand further under his shirt. He drags his fingers languidly back and forth over the bumps of Isaac's ribs, revelling in the way Isaac's breath comes in short stuttering bursts.

It only takes a few caresses and Isaac is like jelly against him again. Derek hums in contentment and begins to trail open-mouthed kisses down Isaac's neck. He nudges the collar of Isaac's shirt down and sucks on his collar bone gently.

A whimper escapes Isaac's lips causing the fading pink blush to darken. His eyes flutter closed at the feeling of Derek's sucking getting rougher. "Derek," he says almost inaudibly. It's all that needs to be said as Derek stops sucking on his collar bone and shifts back up to kiss him. It's slower this time, Derek is kissing him like they have all the time in the world.

Isaac unwraps one arm from around Derek's neck and ghosts his fingers down his clothed spine. He pushes the under-shirt up to his shoulders carelessly and rests his hand over Derek's tattoo. He flexes his fingers against it contentedly and smiles into the kiss at the feeling of Derek arching into his hand.

His breath is drawn out in long pleased sighs when Derek pulls away. The look in Derek's eyes as he stares down at him causes his heart to thud against his ribcage almost painfully. He looks up at Derek from underneath his eyelashes and begins to draw patterns with his fingers against the triskele to keep himself from blurting out his feelings.

          "I know we haven't been able to do," Derek pauses, absent-mindedly wondering why he felt he needed to say anything, before continuing awkwardly, "this, lately. With Cora and the alp-"

          "I understand," Isaac replies with a forced smile. It's not a lie but he knows Derek can tell something isn't right about it by the way his brow creases. Derek doesn't ask though just gives a slight nod before rolling off him and onto his back.

Isaac knew it when Derek opened his mouth. The moment was over.

          "No, you don't," Derek says abruptly, sitting up with a scowl. "I'm not gay Isaac. I don't sleep with men nor have I ever been attracted to one."

          "I get it. This means nothing."

Isaac hears a growl coming from Derek, one that's more angry than aroused, and in a split second he's being pinned down by Derek on top of him. His hands are held above his head by one of Derek's and for a brief moment fear knots in his stomach. He struggles uselessly against Derek's grip as his mind hurries to think of something to say to fix whatever he'd done.

          "It doesn't mean nothing," Derek hisses, leaning down and capturing Isaac's lips in a bruising kiss before pulling away with another growl. "You're mine," he pauses shoving his face into Isaac's neck, unable to look at him through his pathetic attempt at a confession. "Meaning I can't lose you too."

For a long minute Isaac is aware of nothing but his heart hammering harder against his ribcage and the feel of stubble scraping against his neck. "Oh," he says intelligibly, knowing that sometime later he'll feel stupid for being so upset and angry over it.

When Derek pulls away and looks at him Isaac can see it flickering in his eyes. It's the way he looks at him when he does something stupid, a mixture of annoyance and affection and it causes his heart to swell.

          "I love you," Isaac blurts, the corner of his mouth twitching into a half smile quickly.

Derek clears his throat awkwardly as a blush heats his cheeks and a faint smile curls his lips. "Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out far more angsty than I originally intended but I hope you enjoy c:


End file.
